Conneries
by The Queen of Rats
Summary: "Jusqu'à la fin, sa vie ne fut qu'une longue suite de conneries." William-centric, parce que ce personnage est trop peu exploité, et beaucoup trop rabaissé dans la série. Et parce que je l'aime. Na. (rating T pour l'abondance du mot qui fait le titre). ANGST et YAOI comme d'hab' !


**Ce que j'aime bien avec William, c'est que quand j'étais petite, je l'aimais pas parce que c'était un peu le "méchant" (sept ans bitchiiiiizzzzz). Et puis quand j'me suis retapé la série, il est devenu mon second perso préféré avec Odd (parce que sérieusement, XANA-William est super sexy et que le William normal est trop meugnon). Et puis à la fin de la série, il est devenu mon personnage préféré en même temps que tous les Lyokoguerriers sont devenus pour moi de parfaits enculés. Et en plus, on ne le voit pas une seule fois dans le tout dernier épisode !**

 **Donc, j'estime qu'il est temps de redorer un peu son blason - enfin à ma manière, donc forcément c'est parti dans un yaoi angst, mébon, au moins j'ai apporté ma petite pierre au faible édifice que forment les rares fic William-centric :')**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sa vie n'était qu'une longue suite de conneries.

La plus grosse de sa vie, qui n'était pas de son fait mais, de son point de vue, était la pire, était ses parents. Ses gentils parents, attentionnés, souriants, généreux... Et surtout toujours absents. Voyage par-ci, réunion importante par là... William avait parfois envie de leur crier de démissioner, parce que lui aussi existait, lui aussi avait besoin d'attention – et il en avait besoin au moins autant que ces grandes pontes avec qui son père s'entretenait. Mais voilà, à croire que ses parents avaient décidé de faire un enfant pour la forme, et qu'ils avaient découvert que le travail, finalement, c'est plus intéressant.

On en arrive aux conneries qui en découlèrent, et qui cette fois, furent bien de la main de William Dunbar, élève aux notes moyennes, peu assidû en cours, gros boulet des révisions, phobique des araignées et aussi doué qu'une pierre pour nager. Il avait tout essayé pour attirer l'attention de ses parents : les mauvaises notes, les mots dans le carnet, l'enchaînement des conquêtes dès la cinquième. Finalement, rien n'avait marché. Ses géniteurs étaient toujours là pour le sermonner, mais ne restaient jamais assez longtemps pour le regarder vraiment. Et, chaque fois, William en sortait de plus en plus blessé. Donc, il continuait les conneries. Au moins pour se donner l'impression, ou une esquisse d'impression, qu'il avait un but dans la vie – puisqu'au final, il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Finalement, même jongler entre petite-copine et petit-ami ne fit ni chaud, ni froid à ses parents.

En troisième, il eût l'idée du siècle : pourquoi ne pas coller des affiches partout dans l'établissement ? Après tout, ses parents ne le regardaient peut-être pas, mais là au moins, ce serait tous ses petits camarades qui poseraient les yeux sur lui. Ce qui fit le cas. Comme le directeur posa des yeux orageux et colériques sur lui alors qu'il découvrait sa voiture ensevelie sous ces affiches stupides. Résultat des courses, renvoi définitif. Et là, ses parents le regardèrent. Avec des yeux semblables à ceux du directeur. Et toujours pendant une durée qui lui sembla affreusement courte. Ils l'inscrirent dans un autre collège. Encore comme interne. Sans plus de nouvelles. Et, cette fois, il ne connaissait personne. N'attirait l'attention de personne – bien évidemment.

Cependant, il y eu quelque chose à Kadic, qui attira le regard de William. C'était une personne, une personne très particulière, qui avait des cheveux bruns, un regard toujours froid, à l'air limite asocial, qui semblait se faire une passion des arts martiaux. Mais William n'était pas bête. Dans ce nouveau collège, s'il affichait partout qu'il aimait les hommes, il s'en prendrait plein la gueule – et ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait. Alors, plutôt que de montrer qu'il craquait sur Stern Ulrich, quatrième de son état, il prit la décision de draguer bien lourdement Yumi Ishiyama. La meilleure amie d'Ulrich, qui en pinçait pour lui, qui en pinçait pour elle. Yumi avait l'avantage d'être dans sa classe elle semblait assez sympathique même si elle était renfermée et détestait être collée. Et William adorait la faire sortir de ses gonds avec ses techniques de drague foireuses.

N'allez pas croire. Dunbar savait très bien draguer. Mais il ne voulait pas Yumi Ishiyama, simple pion sur l'échiquier qui le mènerait à Ulrich et ses beaux yeux noirs, son regard terne. Un regard qui l'attirait presque autant que celui qu'il voulait obtenir de ses parents. Étrangement, le groupe d'amis de la japonaise – qui avait fini par l'apprécier, mine de rien – finirent par accepter, _tolérer_ tout du moins, sa présence. Ce qui était un bon point pour lui, bien qu'Ulrich semblait le détester du fait de sa drague intense de la fille dont il était amoureux.

Énième connerie de la part de William Dunbar. Parce qu'il savait très bien que Stern était raide dingue, fou de Yumi. Comme il était évident que Einstein badait sur Madame Einstein et comme il était évident que Odd ne sortait pas avec toutes les filles du collège simplement pour le fun. Ou comme il était évident que Yumi craquait pour Ulrich et son air renfrogné, en fait. Mais bon, William était un indécrottable optimiste, et se rapprocher un peu de tout ce beau monde, lui fit entrapercevoir comme une lumière au bout du tunnel. Alors, il était peut-être bête de se raccrocher à son amour pour Stern, mais au moins, il pouvait rester proche de lui. Logique à toute épreuve – mais nous ne sommes plus à ça près avec l'élève qui révise sa géographie pour un contrôle de mathématiques.

Il le savait pourtant, que ce serait une connerie supplémentaire de rester avec ce groupe-là. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment, ou pourquoi, mais il le savait – ou peut-être le devinait-il à cause de ses précédentes expériences. Toujours est-il que l'année de sa seconde, il découvrit le secret de cette bande. Le monde virtuel de Lyoko. Et William y vit une occasion parfaite et inouïe de se reforger, de devenir quelqu'un d'un peu plus héroïque, et pas seulement le boulet un peu sympathique qui cherche à tous prix l'attention de ses parents absents.

Bien sûr qu'il fût heureux d'aller sur Lyoko. Bien sûr qu'il se sentait capable de tout. Bien sûr qu'il s'imagina en mesure de vaincre cet amas de gélatine et de tentacules transparents qu'était le monstre que Jérémie appelait la Méduse de XANA. Mais toujours est-il que William accompli ici ce qui devait être la plus grosse connerie de son propre fait – puisque, rappelons-le, l'autre « plus grosse connerie » est ses parents. Et à ce moment-là, après avoir été xanatifié, bien sûr qu'il voyait tout ce qu'il accomplissait sous les directives du programme multi-agents.

William était parfaitement conscient qu'il essayait de tuer ses « amis ». Qu'il essayait de tuer Yumi. Qu'il essayait de tuer _Ulrich._ Il en était conscient et n'était même pas capable de se battre contre cette entité qui manipulait son corps. Pourquoi ? Parce que XANA s'inquiétait pour lui. Parce que ce programme, cette intelligence artificielle, _regardait_ l'être insignifiant qu'il était. William était important pour XANA. Il était enfin important pour quelqu'un. Et ça, cette sensation, cette affirmation, bien qu'il l'éprouvât pour une entité dite « maléfique », il ne voulait pas s'en défaire. Il comptait pour quelqu'un – ou plutôt quelque chose.

Et ça, il estimait que ce n'était pas une connerie.

Pourtant, il détestait devoir se battre contre les Lyokoguerriers, lui qui avait tant voulu en faire partie. Et cela, il ne pouvait cesser de le reprocher à XANA. Qu'il compte enfin aux yeux de quelqu'un, d'accord, mais William n'acceptait pas de se faire utiliser comme une marionnette, un simple pantin sans sentiments. Malheureusement, il resta bloqué sur le Réseau pendant longtemps, très longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que Jérémie trouve _enfin_ le moyen de le faire sortir de là.

Lorsque son corps humain se retrouva projeté dans le scanner, et qu'il revint à lui quelques secondes après, William Dunbar se rendit compte que toute cette expérience – ces tentatives de meurtre, ces attaques – ne plaideraient pas en sa faveur. Alors, il choisi de jouer la carte de l'amnésie, faisant mine de ne se rappeler de rien. Bien qu'il se rappelât de chaque minute qu'il avait passé en compagnie du programme, de ces stupides Kankrelats et de ces belles Mantas. Avec ça, le lycéen se dit que les Lyokoguerriers ne lui tiendraient pas rigueur de ce qu'il avait accompli – de ce que XANA avait accompli en utilisant son corps contre sa volonté, plutôt. S'il ne s'en rappelait pas, il n'avait rien accomplit.

Connerie de la part d'Ulrich, de Yumi, et des autres. Ils agirent exactement comme si tout avait été de sa faute. Comme s'il avait décidé sciemment de leur faire du mal et de se ranger du côté du programme, comme s'il avait abattu Franz Hopper de ses mains, comme si c'était lui seul qui avait eu envie de porter le coup fatal au cœur de Lyoko. Exclu. Rejeté. Même ses parents, à cause du clone abruti de Jérémie, le considéraient comme un attardé, désormais. Un vrai ramassis de conneries.

William se trouvait actuellement dans le parc, marchant tranquillement près de la rivière. Il ne savait pas nager, mais entendre le son de l'eau, et voir le bleu translucide de la surface et du ciel l'apaisait. Au moins, il était seul, seul physiquement. A l'intérieur, ça bouillonait. Il n'en pouvait plus. A croire que toute sa courte vie était déjà complètement ratée. Sérieusement, il avait été une victime de XANA ! La plus grande de ses victimes ! Et voilà que ces abrutis, que même _Ulrich_ le rejetaient ! Quelle connerie d'être tombé amoureux de cet hypocrite. Quelle connerie d'avoir accepté l'offre des Lyokoguerriers.

Et, finalement, quelle connerie de ne pas avoir regardé où il posait ses pieds, et quelle connerie de ne pas savoir nager.

Jusqu'à la fin, sa vie ne fut qu'une longue suite de conneries.


End file.
